An electronic component mounting system for manufacturing a mounted board by mounting an electronic component on a board include, in addition to a main body machine for mounting of an electronic component, equipment units which are used by being attached to the main body machine during a mounting operation. For example, to supply an electronic component held by a carrier tape, a tape feeder is used in combination with a tape reel on which the carrier tape is set being wound thereon. To pick up an electronic component supplied by the tape feeder, a nozzle is used which is attached to its mounting head and absorbs the electronic component.
Equipment units such as tape feeders and nozzles as mentioned above are used for a long time and hence it is not avoidable that they are deteriorated in function due to, for example, wear of their components that occurs during their use. The use of an equipment unit that has deteriorated in function in this manner is a factor in obstructing normal operation of the machine. For example, in the case of a tape feeder, the error of a component feed position would increase. In the case of a nozzle, an absorption failure that it cannot absorb an electronic component normally would occur frequently. Mounting machines in which the above problem is taken into consideration are known: these mounting machines have a function of counting and recording the number of times of operation of each such equipment unit that operates continuously and making a prescribed determination automatically by comparing an accumulated count with a preset limit number (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the related-art technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the number of times of use of a supply means, that is, supply of a taping component by the supply means, is stored in a storage section of the supply means and a read-out accumulated count is compared with a preset limit number, whereby an end of life is predicted and a warning is issued that relates to timing of maintenance and inspection, for example.